


Sweatshirt

by SittingOnACornflake



Series: Plotless Starrison Fluff [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, summaries are difficult when there's no plot, they've been married for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake
Summary: George and Ringo watch a movie.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Plotless Starrison Fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169975
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while desperately wanting to rewatch Captain Fantastic while wearing a comfy sweatshirt and it shows.

George comes back in the room and beelines for the couch. He immediately cuddles back against Ringo, falling into the exact same position as he’d been before, curled by his side. Ringo and he can complain about this couch of theirs as much as they want when they have friends over; when it’s only the two of them it always end up being way too big.

George has already seized the remote and is ready to press _play_ when Ringo mumbles something in his hair.

“What?” George asks lazily.

Ringo turns his head away just enough to repeat. “You changed clothes. You never wear this thing.”

George shrugs against him – he attempts to at least, they're so squeezed together. “I felt like it. Fetched it in the back of a closet.”

Ringo hums. George puts the movie back on and there is Viggo Mortensen travelling with his tribe of kids. George loves this movie. Ringo does, too. Yet he can't focus on the bright screen, merely because he can _feel_ Ringo’s eyes are trained on him instead of following that little blonde kid.

He pauses it again. “Something wrong?” he asks.

“This sweatshirt. It's nice,” Ringo says.

It earns him a snicker. “I hope so,” George says.

“I feel like I’ve seen it before, but I can't remember ... How long have you had it?”

George laughs softly against Ringo's chest.

“Oh, I don't know ... It's been about thirty years since I stole it from you.”

George finds Ringo's gasp highly comical and chuckles again.

“It was mine?”

“That’s why I wanted it. Reminded me of you, you know? I borrowed it and didn’t give it back,” George explains quietly, turning his head towards his husband.

Ringo simply wraps his arms around him and holds him impossibly tighter.

“So you wanted to wear it today, years afterwards,” he says slowly after a moment of silence. “That sweatshirt that reminds you of me?”

How can he dare ask? George nods against him.

“I’m not giving it back, though,” he says.

Ringo says he doesn’t mind. George puts the movie back on. He can feel his heartbeat against his cheek, slightly rushed for a few seconds before it steadies again.

It's just them, a movie they know by heart and a token of love from the past, still nice and warm after years and years.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to decide what word between sweatshirt and hoodie was more proper for ten minutes before giving up. I thought hoodie sounded more like a word from the US but apparently I was wrong?? Anyway I hope I used the right word!


End file.
